Say Happy Birthday to Harry Potter!
by Sylar221B
Summary: Happy Birthday To You,Happy Birthday To You,Happy Birthday Dear Harry,Happy Birthday To You! Its his birthday soon and I decided to make this for him. Wish Harry a happy birthday! Year number 2! rated T incase I get some swears in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Today is July 31 and is Harry Potter's birthday! So this is mainly just a happy birthday to him. This isn't all just that though. If you want to join me in my wishing Harry Potter a happy birthday, leave a comment and in the next "chapters" I will put your name and birthday comment in it. If you want to do it anonymously, then at the end I will just put a category of anonymous people and all your comments. I won't be deleting this or anything so I'm hoping this will build up every year and it will become sort of a happy birthday harry potter yearbook kinda thing. I will NOT be posting any flammers or things like that. It doesn't really matter if your late or anything. I will try to update this as soon as I can. It all depends on you though. If I don't get enough comments to post I can't post it. So tell anyone you know who is a Harry Potter fan to wish him a happy birthday. And don't worry about me not posting your comment. I will post all of the ones that aren't flammers or just people complaining that they thought this was a story or something like that. All birthday comments are accepted! I might do this for Ron and Hermione as well so when their birthdays come around, look for one. I will also do this for any other charecters if requested. So remember to comment and wish our favorite wizard a happy birthday!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews so far!

* * *

Goldengirl2:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Harry (even thought he does not exsist) and thanks to JK for giving us such brillient characters, and to those reading this may i wish everyone a great life and well desearves happiness

Good luck everyone and wishing success to all

* * *

PinkFloydGirl:

Dear Harry,

Have a magic birthday. You deserve it more than anyone! I hope you have fun hanging with your mates and don't cause too much trouble!

Love, PFG

* * *

sasenbol:

I just want to wish him a very happy birthday all the way from Belgium :-)

HarryPotter-Gurl:

Happy B' day to Harry Potter!

* * *

Now as you can see I only got 4 reviews. Come on people show Harry some love! And remember if someone asks I'll do this for another charecter. All you have to do is give me your requested charecters name and birthday. If it just gives a month I'll put it at the begining of that month.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people! Its that time of year again! Harry's birthday is coming up! Whoo-hoo! Wish him a happy birthday in a review and I'll post it like I did in the last chapter! I didn't get that many responces last time and I am hoping for more this year! If you are reading this (which I thank you so much for) tell your friends! Get them in on it. ^_^ So yeah leave a review and in the next "chapters" I will put your name and birthday comment in it. If you want to do it anonymously, then at the end I will just put a category of anonymous people and all your comments. I won't be deleting this or anything so I'm hoping this will build up every year and it will become sort of a happy birthday harry potter yearbook kinda thing. I will NOT be posting any flammers or things like that. It doesn't really matter if your late or anything. I will try to update this as soon as I can. It all depends on you though. If I don't get enough comments to post I can't post it. So tell anyone you know who is a Harry Potter fan to wish him a happy birthday. And don't worry about me not posting your comment. I will post all of the ones that aren't flammers or just people complaining that they thought this was a story or something like that. All birthday comments are accepted! I might do this for Ron and Hermione as well so when their birthdays come around, look for one. I will also do this for any other charecters if requested. So remember to comment and wish our favorite wizard a happy birthday!


End file.
